


Elizabeth: Start using your new name.

by truesnxcc



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Acceptance, Asshole Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, FTM Dave Strider, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Misgendering, POV Dave Strider, Trans Character, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, pesterchum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truesnxcc/pseuds/truesnxcc
Summary: Your name is Elizabeth Strider and your name never really bothered you that much until now. Frankly, nothing about being a girl bothered you that much until now. Though, as you think about it, maybe it occurred much more often than you'd like to admit. You were sort of just shutting it out until now.
Kudos: 12





	Elizabeth: Start using your new name.

Your name is Elizabeth Strider and your name never really bothered you that much until now. Frankly, nothing about being a girl bothered you that much until now. Though, as you think about it, maybe it occurred much more often than you'd like to admit. You were sort of just shutting it out until now. You thought it was ironic to ignore your feelings and lock them up tighter than a bottle of flintstone vitamin gummies. This was just a normal thing for you, run of the mill Thursday afternoon.

==> Elizabeth: Answer your chum.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: hey elizabeth!   
TG: 'sup egbert?   
EB: not too much, how are you? what have you been up to lately?  
TG: oh, you know, typical girlie things like playing with ponies and barbies, waiting for my prince to come save me from this tower.  
TG: that was the most stupid question you could have ever asked me, egbert.  
TG: now let me guess what you're up to. probably watching some movie by nic cage, reenacting every scene as it comes on screen?  
TG: i know i'm right egbert, you don't even have to confirm.  
EB: that is not what i'm doing! i'll have you know i'm not currently watching any movies whatsoever.  
EB: so, in hindsight elizabeth strider, you are making false assumptions.  
EB: though if i was to be watching a movie at this very moment, it would probably be one by nic cage, why wouldn't it be?  
EB: his movies are all so great, especially con air. and if i was to act out a movie word for word, it would be con air.

Your friend John continued to ramble on and on about Con Air and various other movies by Nic Cage that he enjoyed. Once he had finally be done, you were seriously bored out of your mind.

TG: dude, what an absolute snore-fest that was, thanks.

TG: anyway, as much as i would love to stay and chat, i have official strider business to attend to.

TG: and before you ask about it, it's confidential, bye egbert, have fun reenacting your dumb movies.

  
turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering  ectoBiologist[EB]

==>Elizabeth: Stare at your computer in an uncomfortable manner.

You did just that. As your computer screen dimmed and then turned black, you were utterly horrified by your reflection. You suddenly started really thinking about what you hadn't wanted to. Why did seeing your reflection make you so utterly disgusted by yourself? And why'd John calling you by your name just not sit correctly with you? There were often things that you never understood, this of course being one of them.   
  
==>Elizabeth: Look over to your door that had so rudely been assaulted by someone's fist with brutal knocking.   
  
You look over to your door, the harsh knocking wasn't something that could easily go unnoticed. You knew full and well who was on the other side of the door. That would be known other than your Bro. The most ironic paternal figure you had in your life.   
  
Hey Lil' sis, meet me on the roof in twenty minutes, got it?  
ELIZABETH: yeah sure, i'll be there.

  
==>Elizabeth: Get up from your chair and grab your cheap piece of shit...You mean sword.   
  
You grab the cheapest piece of shit to ever exist. If there was an award for the cheapest piece of shit it would definitely go out to the sword that you had to fight Bro with.   
  
==>Elizabeth: Ascend to the highest point of the building.  
  
You hold onto your cheap pi- Sword, and sling Cal over your shoulder. Bro said to bring Cal, so you weren't going to leave the Calster behind. The Cal man was definitely the greatest, one of the best puppets your Bro had. He wasn't creepy in any way, no sir. His beady little eyes were always so welcoming and in not anyway utterly terrifying and like vortexes that will suck you into the depths of another dimension.   
  
You kicked the door open and made your way up the stairs. You looked down at your shoes and watched every step you took up them. You didn't want to fall down the stairs. Once you got to the roof, you set down Cal and watched in your peripheral as Bro grabbed him then disappeared. You looked over, seeing Bro standing with his sword in his usual spot. This was it. It was time. You two were going to have your daily strife.   
  
==>Elizabeth: Strife with Bro!  
  
You do just that, but your mind can't help but wander a lot about the conversation you had early with John. You still didn't understand why your name made you feel so uncomfortable. The sound of clanking swords hitting together as you had a strife with your bro was soon drowned out completely as you got lost in your thoughts. You weren't completely helpless though, your body was moving on its own to keep up with Bro. You thought in hindsight it was a little freaky that your body was able to do this, but hey, in an odd way you guess it was also sort of cool.   
  
  


Sis, you seem distracted, you wanna tell me what's going on?

  
He was right, You were distracted. But hearing Sis made things worse, you felt somewhat...angry? Maybe that wasn't the right word. You weren't sure completely. The sound of your swords clanging together came back to you. It was deafeningly loud now. You swallowed the heaviness in your throat.

ELIZABETH: nothings going on bro. i'm fine.

  
That was a lie. Something was going on but you didn't want to admit it. Yes, you were distracted. Yes, you weren't mentally there. Yes, you were having a crisis. But none of this mattered right now. What mattered was trying to keep up with the movements of Bro's sword so you didn't get your ass handed to you.

  
You know I can tell when you're lying, Lil' sis. You're clearly bothered by something. 

  
ELIZABETH: it's nothing like i said. if something was bothering me i wouldn't be up here, now would i? 

We both know that's a lie, Lil' sis.

  
At this point, you had completely let your guard down and Bro strikes you across the chest. He then sent you flying and you didn't exactly realize it until your back hit the ground and the wind had been knocked out of you.

You tried to catch your breath and watched as your cheap piece of shit sword, now broken into two pieces, fell down beside you. You watched as Bro hopped onto his hoverboard and shook his head at you.

  
You let your guard down Elizabeth. I taught you better than that Lil' sis.

  
That was it. You were beyond angry. You knew Strider's weren't the ones to often share their emotions but the angry yelling you were about to take part in happened involuntarily. As Bro started riding away on his hoverboard you screamed.

  
ELIZABETH: don't call me that! i don't want to be your little sis!

  
==>Elizabeth: Get lost in your thoughts again.

You do just that. You start thinking about everything that just happened. You got mad at yourself for the outburst you had. You shouldn’t have yelled at Bro. He was the best Bro. The most ironic male to ever walk the face of the earth. He didn’t deserve that. 

Oh who are you kidding...You need to stop lying to yourself. 

==>Elizabeth: Think about something.

What we’re you supposed to think about? You weren’t so sure. So you don’t think about that something. You don’t know what it even is, how would you think about it?

==>Elizabeth: Think about something. 

You still weren’t sure what exactly you were supposed to be thinking about so you don’t think about it. 

==>Think about your new name dipshit. 

Oh, is that what you were supposed to think about? A new name for yourself that would maybe make you feel more comfortable in your skin? It of course was tempting, but how would you ever be able to come up with one just like that on the fly. Maybe your friend John could help you with your stupid antics. 

==>Elizabeth: Pester your chum. 

turntechGodhead [TG] _**began pestering**_ ectoBiologist [EB] 

  
TG: john, please for the love of god stop watching your movies i need to talk to you.   
EB: for your information elizabeth, i’m not watching movies right now. but anyways what’s up?  
TG: that’s just it...you calling me elizabeth just then. it doesn’t make me feel right. it makes my skin crawl.  
TG: laying here on the roof my skin is absolutely feeling like a whole ant hill got released on my entire body.  
TG: what i wanted to talk about is the fact my name makes me uncomfortable. what does that even mean.  
TG: well maybe i do know what it means i just...look i wanted to...i want to go by something else but i don’t know what.  
EB: a new name, huh? well are you looking for a more masculine name i assume?  
TG: yes. anything but the god awful one i was born with. it makes me feel gross.  
TG: preferably of course something masculine. that’s what i’m going for. something manly. i am a man after all.  
EB: yes of course :B how about....  
EB: hmmm...  
TG: take your time.  
EB: oh i got it! how about dave?  
TG: dave....dave....huh....  
TG: i like it a lot actually. dave. that feels so much better. it feels like me.  
TG: thanks egbert. 

turntechGodhead [TG] _ **ceased pestering**_ ectoBiologist [EB]

  
==>Elizabeth: Start using your new name. 

You do just that. You let the name roll off of your tongue a few times. Dave Strider...Dave...Strider...Dave Strider. It felt so fitting. Everything felt better. It made you feel powerful. 

==>Dave: Look up to the sky. 

Your name is Dave Strider and your name no longer bothers you at all because it’s perfect. Frankly, everything still bothers you about being a girl, and of course you thought about it much more now. But things were starting off slowly. You are glad for your friend John Egbert being so supportive in that situation. 

You know now that you were born in the wrong body. You are a male trapped inside a females body. In hindsight that seems weird or not such a bad thing. But oh it was a terrible thing. Though knowing you had a friend who would be by your side, and a new name that made you feel comfortable. Things were going to be okay.

==>Dave: Smile. 

You do just that. Something you’ve never done in a long time. Your name is Dave Strider. And You feel happy.


End file.
